


Go the Distance

by judithyaffa



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithyaffa/pseuds/judithyaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfiction.net E/O Challenge: Bake. To quote Steve Martin: Magic is not pretty.</p><p>Only rated "T" for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go the Distance

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I wanted this to be a combination of the Rock Anthem and Bake challenges but unfortunately, Michael Bolton does not fit the category "Classic Rock". Enjoy!

"I'm putting in nutmeg now... Nutmeg!" he groaned. The smell of apples filled the kitchen.

He wore a pink ruffled apron, his hair in curlers, and fought the urge to steep some tea for a freaking facial.

His brother laughed. "Next time, be careful who you hit on."

"Damn feminist witches! I'm channeling Michael Bolton.." He crooned, "When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong..."

His brother snapped a picture.

"Bitch!" He scowled, but drank the putrid antidote his brother gave him.

He tore off the offensive apron.

"Hey, you could've waited till the pie was baked."


End file.
